


Bringing Her Home

by RhymeReason



Series: Things That Stop You Dreaming [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Sappy, dex is a good dad!!!!, nurseydex child, so is nursey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: Nursey and Dex welcome a bundle of joy





	Bringing Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this fic that i wrote two years ago for the TTSYD 'verse and I forgot to post it on here??? So enjoy!

“She's so…..small.” 

“I know, Der. I know.” 

The baby was cradled in Will’s arms, the same way she had been in the two hours since she had been brought home from the hospital. She was swaddled in a light yellow blanket made out of the softest material that Will had ever touched. She was small, like Derek had said. She seemed to drown in Wills arms. 

“She seems so fragile.” Derek reached out and brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face. She made a small noise of contentment that burned through Wills heart. 

Will had been terrified of being a dad. His own family wasn't the greatest and he didn't was to subject that onto another child. But he wanted this baby too. He wanted to expand his and Derek's family. He wanted to raise a child with Derek Nurse-Poindexter. It just hadn't set in that the baby in his arms was his. 

The baby yawned and opened her eyes. They were green, but not like the grey-green of Derek's. They were a deep emerald, a dark green like a forest in the summer. Full of life and all things beautiful. It took Will’s breath away.

“She's ours.” He whispered. He looked at Derek and found tears matching his own in his husbands eyes. “She's our daughter, Derek.”

“I know Will, I know.” Derek grinned and shook his head. “We are actual adult parents now. What the fuck? We have to make actual, real life decisions. That's fucking crazy.”

Will laughed and leaned against Derek. “We can still make stupid decisions, don't worry. We literally gave her the middle name Rhiannon, after a Fleetwood Mac song. And thats along with Cameron. Two middle names.”

“Hey, that one was on you. I picked out her first name, remember?” 

“I know I know.” Will smiled and looked down at their daughter. “Addison Rhiannon Cameron Poindexter-Nurse. We sure gave her a mouthful, didn't we? She's gonna hate us when she's older.”

Derek shrugged. “I think it fits. She's being raised by us, so she's gonna be a handful, no matter what. Might as well have a name that matches, right?” 

Will snorted. “I guess.” 

Derek stood and held his hand out to Will. “Now come on, lets go to bed. It's almost 11 and you have morning skate tomorrow. We need to rest.”

“I called out already. Everyone understood.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, making sure Will saw. “Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Are you going to stay up?” 

Will looked down at Addison and found her looking back up at him. She scrunched her nose at him but didn't make a noise. 

“Yeah, I think I will.I wanna get to know my Addy-Girl”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on either of my tumblrs! @kentuckyfriedbooks (main) or @bitsforday(OMGCP)!


End file.
